nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 64: Black Widow VS Solid Snake
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! I took a small break and did some extra research on these 2. However, I have come to the conclusion that Black Widow is FAR below Snake's level in EVERY attribute. In other words, this fight would be a COMPLETE STOMP for Snake. Because of this, Snake will be facing a different opponent. Today, we have 2 soldiers of stealth going at it. Solid Snake, FOXHOUND's Ultimate Weapon. and Sam Fisher, the true master of stealth. Which of these 2 is a more deadly soldier? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Circus Time:1:00 AM There was a Black Diamond that was being held inside of a circus.(Who would honestly expect a circus?) Snake was to retrieve it. He was dropped off of a helicopter and made his way over. Sam Fisher was already in the tent, unlocking the chest that the diamond was in. Sam heard the helicopter fly away and said "Grimm, do we have a chopper on the way"? "No". said Grimm. "Then we got an unwanted guest". Snake was about to go in when he was called by Otacon. "Snake, be careful, there's a heat signature inside". "Only 1"? asked Snake. "Yeah, but still, be careful". said Otacon. "Got it". said Snake. Snake walked over to the opening while Sam walked over to the other side of the opening. They both turned at the same time and saw each other at the same time. The classic MGS exclamation point appeared along with the noise. Then they both jumped back into cover. ALRIGHT! LETS GET THIS STARTED! Sam threw a flashbang and snuck back behind a crate. Snake wasn't effected by the flashbang that much and he pulled out his pistol. Sam then turned off the lights of the circus. Snake looked around and Fisher threw a remote mine at his feet. Fisher blew it up and Snake flew backwards before catching himself and using his metal eye to see Fisher in the darkness. Snake shot his pistol, grazing Fisher's nose. Fisher ran back into cover and pulled out an assault rifle he began shooting at Snake, but Snake's enhancements allowed him to dodge the bullets and then he kicked the gun out of Fisher's hands. Fisher pulled out his pistol, but Snake used his camoflage to turn invisible. Fisher looked around and threw an EMP on the ground. Snake's camoflage turned off and Snake called Otacon. "Otacon, does he have some kind of support"? "Hmm... let me take care of that". Then Otacon disables Grimm's office. Fisher looks around and says "Grimm, where is he"? "He's on the other side of that door". Sam then throws an EMP at the generator of the building. it causes the entire circus to blackout. Then he puts on his night vision goggles and enters the complety dark room. Fisher was walking around the dark room and then he stops to look around. Then we see Snake come out of a cardboard box that was in the corner of the room. He walks up behind Fisher and says "You're pretty good". Fisher turns and begins shooting wildly while Snake dodges all of the bullets. Fisher runs out of bullets and throws his gun on the ground. Fisher then picks up his assault rifle and says "Let's settle this buddy". Snake sees the assault rifle and says "So... it's showtime". Fisher begins shooting at Snake, who dodges and the bullets hit the windows on the other side, bringing light into the room. The light messes up Fisher's goggles and while his eyes are unavaiable, Snake kicks the rifle out of his hands and german suplexes Fisher back. Sam throws the goggles off to the side and pulls out a stun knife. Snake pulls out a stun knife as well. The 2 soldiers walk closer and begin knifefighting. Fisher gets a good hit in on Snake that cuts his chest open a bit. Then Snake sticks the knife in Sam, takes's Sam's knife and uses it to shock him. And then he kicks Sam back a few feet and runs over at sprinting speeds and sticks the other knife up through Sam's throat and neck. Sam falls over, dead. Then Snake grabs the diamond and is flown away on his chopper saying "Piece of cake". KO! Reasoning: Fisher is a much better opponent than Black Widow. But he still gets the short end of the stick when he's compared to Snake. Snake's enhancements make him almost unbeatable by anyone in his field of work. The solid eye, which sensed Fisher everywhere he went, is made of nanites. So you'd think that an EMP would disable it right? Nope. Snake's nanites have survived entire hallways of microwaves. A normal human wouldn't be able to walk through a hallway of microwaves, but Snake was able to. And his nanites were STILL intact. A single EMP is nowhere near as powerful as a hallway FULL of microwaves that make the room heat to over 1000 degrees. You try walking through that and let me know how far you got. Fisher DOES beat Snake in stealth, but he is below him in everything else. Strength, speed, durability, and experience are all held by Snake in this one. His enhancements make his stronger, faster, more durable, and smarter while his sheer amount of time as a soldier has made him far more experienced than Fisher. Also, Fisher is known for stealth while Snake is more combat-oriented, making a gunfight against Snake suicidal. All in all, Fisher did as beat as could be expected. But man, that loss did kinda sneak up on him. Yeah, at the end, it was lights out for Fisher. The Winner Is: Solid Snake NEXT TIME What happens when 2 futuristic versions of 2 of the best heroes ever meet in a fight to the death? We'll find out when we see... BATMAN BEYOND VS SPIDERMAN 2099! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights